Lostiathwen's Quest
by JackSparrowsSavvyWench
Summary: An Elven princess responds to what she believes is her fate and embarks on her own quest to inherit Galadriel's ring of power and finds romance along the way.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
  
Explanations and background for Lostiathwen's Quest  
  
"Lostiathwen's Quest" is a fanfiction that occurs in-between the events of "The Fellowship of the Ring" and "The Two Towers". The character of Princess Lostiathwen is my own, but all the other characters and the setting of Middle Earth is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. This was all written in good fun, so please do not attempt to sue me for manipulating other people's stories and characters. (Besides, I'm a poor college student, so sueing me would not benefit your bank account.)  
  
I realize that many of the events in my story are impossible, and that I have added to family trees. Please do not write reviews explaining how none of this could have happened. I already know this. Part of the fun of being a writer is being able to make whatever you want happen. Legolas could not have come back to Lothlorien during his quest to find Merry and Pippin, having already gone too far. I have also tampered with Elrond's and Arwen's activities during this time. Also, Galadriel did not give her ring of power to any of her descendants, at least to my knowledge. I added this for plot purposes.  
  
Finally, I know that many avid fanfiction readers are disgusted with the amount of Legolas fanfiction on the web. Therefore, I feel compelled to warn you that this story contains Legolas romance (although it's not the whole plot). You do not have to read it. I'd like to think that my story is unique, but no doubt some readers will say it's a tired old Legolas fanfic plot. You are entitled to your own opinion. That said, please enjoy the story, and let me know what you think! I'm always open to feedback or plot ideas! (Hugs readers) By the way this is the first thing I've posted on here, so be nice to me! Hehe.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Voice in the Dream  
  
"Lostiathwen..."  
  
The voice came as a tender whisper; the elven princess stirred in her sleep but did not awaken. Ever since the Council of Elrond had decided the fate of the One Ring, her dreams had been haunted by Legolas Greenleaf, the handsome elf prince of Mirkwood. He had come to Rivendell to attend the council as a messenger from his father. Lostiathwen had been strolling outside as she often did when the prince arrived. He had ridden by her on a swift, graceful white horse, and the princess had stared, mesmerized.  
  
Legolas was tall and slender, with flowing blond hair done in intricate fishbone braids behind his pointed ears. He had high cheekbones and blue eyes that seemed to take in everything around him. He was exquisitely handsome, even for an elf, for elves possess an ethereal beauty that makes them seem as if they glow to those of other races. He had glanced down at the young woman (young by elven standards, at least, at 2,710) and smiled distractedly at her. The princess was instantly smitten; Legolas had been all she could think about since that day. Uncle Elrond and Arwen-her family, since her father had become a ranger to avenge her mother's being taken by orcs-had noticed the change in the normally grounded Lostiathwen. She knew that Arwen suspected the reason for her distraction, but Arwen was too occupied with her romance with the mortal Aragorn to be too concerned.  
  
"Lostiathwen?" This time, the voice seemed more real than ever, and she sat up in bed. She blinked, feeling disoriented, and was disappointed to find herself alone in her dim chamber. She had almost believed that Legolas was there with her. Lostiathwen knew that she could not be able to sleep any longer, even though the first light of dawn had yet to show through the window. She stood and stretched, uncoiling her body in a leisurely, cat- like way. The princess was slim, and her every move possessed a natural grace seldom seen in humans. She had golden hair that flowed straight down her back and green eyes, a feature rarely seen in the blue-eyed race of elves. She went out onto the balcony that adjoined to her chamber and stood holding the waist-high railing, breathing deeply of the chill night air. The sweet river air brought her out of her reverie. She stared over Rivendell, wondering where Legolas was sleeping that night. Her heart ached with longing to see him again.  
  
It had been Lostiathwen's hope that Legolas would remain in Rivendell long enough for her to become acquainted with him. But the wood elf had offered his protection to the Ringbearer and had departed with the Fellowship as quickly as he'd come. She knew this because she had cleverly hidden herself in order to see the secret council. She had not been the only one; the hobbits Pippin, Merry, and Sam had all been hiding behind pillars as well. The hobbits, no doubt, would have found it strange that she watched the entire long council just to glimpse Legolas. But hobbits cannot understand the lack of common sense of an enamored elf. "Why is Legolas calling to me in my dreams?" She whispered to herself. Elves believe that nothing in a dream occurs by chance; everything has some meaning. "Does he need me?" Her delicate brow furrowed with worry.  
  
She could do nothing but wait for another sign. She wished to ask Uncle Elrond what her dreams could mean. However, Elrond had much on his mind and was not to be bothered. His people were leaving Rivendell to sail for the Undying Lands. Rivendell was no longer a safe haven now that orcs, Ringwraiths, and other evil roamed the land. The time of the elves was ending. Lostiathwen shuddered and tried not to think such dark thoughts. She leaned against the railing, singing softly to herself. While humans are inclined to brood over their troubles, elves sing to attain inner peace. The ancient Elvish song had been a favorite of her mother's and had always been a comfort to her.  
  
Lostiathwen just stood singing until dawn, when Elrond found her greeting the new day in a slightly meloncholy fashion. He stood for a moment in her chamber, unnoticed due to his elven quiet of movement. Her alto voice was lovely to hear; most elf women were reedy sopranos. His niece had always been different, and not just because of her emerald eyes and singing voice. She was mature beyond her years and seemed perfectly content to pass her days reading and writing poetry in her room or in a secluded spot by the river. Lostiathwen had none of Arwen's rebellious streak, which pleased Elrond. He had been reluctant to raise his niece, but she had never caused him any strife. This made it all the more strange that she had been acting so distant and scatterbrained lately. She was almost acting like...Elrond grimaced. Like Arwen since she had met Aragorn. Surely Lostiathwen had a logical explanation for this. She was not the type to fall deeply in love. And even if she had, he trusted that she would make a wiser choice than his daughter and settle down with a respected Rivendell elf. The nerve of Arwen, giving her heart to a human man!  
  
Elrond had to remind himself that he was dealing with Lostiathwen now. His daughter's choice was her own. He cleared his throat softly to alert the woman of his presence and walked out onto his niece's balcony. 


	2. A Council With Elrond

One: A Council With Elrond  
  
"Uncle Elrond." Lostiathwen tried not to show that he'd startled her. Her acute sense of hearing seemed to have failed her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, exactly," Elrond hesitated. "But I would like to talk with you, my niece. Arwen and I have been concerned about you, as of late. Is something the matter?"  
  
Lostiathwen's brow furrowed as she tried to think of why he was worried. She had been distracted, but not enough to be concerned about, she thought. "No, I'm fine," she replied honestly.  
  
Elrond did not appear convinced. "You're not worried about war or what will happen with the ring, are you? Because you will be safe, my child. I wish to send you and Arwen to the Undying Lands."  
  
The woman froze, dismay in her heart. Wherever Legolas was, it was not the Undying Lands. She would be even more isolated from him there. "The ring weighs heavily on my heart," she answered slowly, "but it is not a cause of too much worry for me. I trust that the Fellowship will deal with it properly."  
  
Elrond was becoming impatient; he sighed deeply. "I have received news that makes me doubt the Fellowship, but that is another matter. You have not been yourself, and that troubles me. Please, tell me what has changed you since the council."  
  
Lostiathwen could not lie. Elrond would know. She looked down as she spoke, knowing that what she had to say would sound frivolous to her uncle. "Since the council, Legolas Greenleaf has been in my dreams and on my mind all day. I think these dreams mean something; I'm just not sure what." She looked earnestly at him and waited to hear what he would say.  
  
It took Elrond a moment to digest her words; he was not thrilled with them. "I thought you had a more sensible head on your shoulders, Lostiathwen," was all the wise elf could think of to say. Elves are not the most practical of creatures, but his niece was not prone to such fits of shallowness.  
  
Lostiathwen could not bear to see him reduce her dilemma to nothing. "You know as well as I that dreams can be powerful signs."  
  
"Yes," Elrond admitted, "but they can also be the hopes of an enamored Elven princess. If your dreams involved a Rivendell elf, I might be more supportive, but a wood elf? And one who is on a quest to destroy the one ring? Don't be ridiculous, niece. This cannot work."  
  
Lostiathwen's eyes filled with tears, which she hastily tried to blink away. "But.what if the quest if fulfilled, and Legolas and I meet again? Surely you do not expect the quest to fail?" She was frightened by the look in his eyes.  
  
"For one, no, I do not wish for you to wed a Mirkwood elf. They are not of our kind. You are much more intelligent than any wood elf. That aside, I have received news that does make me doubt the success of the quest. The Fellowship is broken. Frodo and Samwise are taking the ring to Mordor. Boromir has been killed by Uruk-Hai." The woman's eyes widened, but he continued even though he knew she would soon be crying. "You already know that the wizard has fallen into shadow. And Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn have gone off towards the lands of Rohan in pursuit of the other two hobbits, who were taken by orcs."  
  
A lone tear slid down Lostiathwen's cheek, but she made no move to brush it away. The news was overwhelming. Legolas was in danger in a land she had never heard of, and there was nothing she could do about it. She thought of brave Boromir sitting at the Council, and closed her eyes against the grief that ensued. Suddenly, knowing that the Fellowship was working to destroy the damnable ring could not comfort her. How could two hobbits, half her height, return the ring to it's fiery home?  
  
Elrond saw her dismay and regretted the harshness with which he had delivered the news. His niece was so sensitive.and she so strongly believed that the ring would be brought to its proper end. Elrond was not so sure. He had been present when greedy men failed to destroy it, so how could the halflings perform the task?  
  
"I hope Frodo has the strength to do it." Lostiathwen's voice shook as she voiced her thoughts.  
  
"I wonder, but the hobbit is quite strong. To be pierced by the blade of a Nazgul and not pass into their world is quite a feat. Even with Elvish medicine, I was not sure he would survive. And yet, he continues on his journey to Mordor." Elrond looked at his niece; her eyes were closed in contemplation, her face more wan than usual.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat. "This is all extremely important, yet you are going to set out on a journey that will be just as important for you, Lostiathwen. Perhaps it will help you forget this dream nonsense."  
  
The elf maiden started at him blankly, her eyes dull. She had just received too much news to fully comprehend; what did he mean? No matter what, she doubted that it could make her forget Legolas. "Uncle Elrond?"  
  
"You are going to travel to Lothlorien. These are dangerous times, but Arwen shall accompany you. It will be good for both of you. Galadriel has summoned you to the Wood."  
  
"Why?" She had not seen Galadriel in years. "She wishes to give you her ring of power before she departs for the Undying Lands." 


	3. A Journey

Thanks to my very first reviewer, The Hobbit Ivy, for her inspiring review! And now, onward to.  
  
Chapter Two: A Journey  
  
Suddenly, Lostiathwen was alert and bursting with questions. "Why is she passing on the ring?"  
  
Elrond just shook his head slowly. "You'll have to ask her that. Her message was not specific; she only said that she wishes to see you."  
  
As the princess struggled to digest this, Arwen slipped quietly out onto the balcony, curious. She had already been alerted of the upcoming journey. Arwen Evenstar was an ethereal Elven beauty; her skin was as white and unblemished as porcelain, and her long raven hair was her best feature. Lostiathwen had always envied her older cousin. She had inherited the fair looks of Galadriel's side of the family; she was sometimes mistaken for a Mirkwood elf. Arwen possessed typical Rivendell traits.  
  
"But.why isn't the ring going to be Arwen's?" Lostiathwen blurted out.  
  
Elrond considered, locking eyes with his daughter. "I have a feeling that it is due to the fact that Arwen may not sail for Valinor. If she marries Aragorn, she may be the wife of the king of men. Nenya (the ring of the adamant) is much too powerful for a human, even one with Elven blood.  
  
Still, she was confused. Galadriel had raised Arwen for a time; surely Arwen was her favorite of the cousins? And what of Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen's twin brothers? They, too, would depart for the Undying Lands when the One Ring was destroyed. Lostiathwen bit her lip, thinking of the untapped power she would wield on her finger. There were three Elven rings of power, each forged by Sauron, as was the One Ring. They could be used to keep peaceful reign, as Galadriel had in Lothlorien, the Golden Wood, for centuries. But the rings could also be used for evil. Galadriel had never been tempted to use the ring as an instrument of evil. Could Lostiathwen do the same?  
  
One thing was for certain: Galadriel had great faith in Lostiathwen's intelligence and common sense. Though Lostiathwen was not her biological granddaughter, Galadriel had adopted Arwen's cousin as her own grandchild. The two Elven princesses had spent many content childhood days in Lothlorien. The Wood was their second home; the trip was unexpected, but not unwelcomed.  
  
* * * Lostiathwen and Arwen were to leave the next morning. Elrond had been correct about one thing-his niece forgot about her Legolas preoccupation during her preparations. There was much to do. Legolas entered her mind only once, fleetingly, when she realized that her journey would bring her closer to him. The trip to Lothlorien was trying, even for seasoned travelers. Lostiathwen knew she must pack sparingly. She would wear her forest green traveling cloak and tuck most of her necessities into its pockets. When she was certain she had packed adequately, she decided to take a long walk to soothe her frazzled nerves. She felt that she had changed, just in the course of that day. The fate of Middle-earth no longer seemed certain. Now, instead of sailing for the safety of the Grey Havens, she would have to make a dangerous journey away from Rivendell and all that was familiar.  
  
Lostiathwen silently left her chamber and walked out into the woods. She was startled to find the sun already setting; since Elrond had broken the news, her day had become a flurry of preparations. She strolled amongst the majestic trees and sang a song about nightfall. When the Elf reached a clearing, she saw Arwen sitting in the brilliant green grass, crying softly. She paused, aching for her cousin, but had no way to understand her anguish. She worried about Legolas, but Legolas was not in love with her. Most likely, he knew nothing of her existance.  
  
Arwen had clearly gone to the clearing seeking solitude, which was difficult to attain in the house of Elrond. Lostiathwen decided that it would be wise to avoid disturbing her. She continued on her way. Her heart felt heavy and tender as she thought of Arwen's predicament. What would she do if she and Legolas were in love, but could not be together? The dilemma was not new to her; Lostiathwen's half-Elven father had faced similar decisions when her married her mother, a noble Elven princess. The elf wondered if she would ever reunite with her father. Uncle Elrond had been an adequate and loving surrogate father. Yet, he could never replace his brother.  
  
Weighed down by so many burdens, Lostiathwen was suddenly exhausted. She turned around to walk back to Rivendell. Elves do not sleep as mortals do, but they need quiet rest all the same. By the time she reached her bed, she was so weary that she could no longer contemplate anything. She knew nothing else until Arwen woke her up in the grey light before dawn the next morning.  
  
* * * "Dear cousin, it's time to get up!" Lostiathwen blinked, barely recognizing Arwen's sweet voice. Arwen stood over her bed, holding their traveling cloaks. Lostiathwen stifled a yawn and roused herself, donning the cloak. Her mind raced with thoughts of worry and apprehension as she followed Arwen to Elrond's chamber. Her jade eyes drank in every aspect of the house as they walked; she would miss the only home she had ever known.  
  
Elrond was as serious as he'd been while deciding the fate of the Ring. "Your horses are saddled and waiting for you, children," he said. "I know you've made this journey before, but this time I worry for your safety. There is evil between Rivendell and Lothlorien, thought both are safe for now. I would like to give you these to help protect yourselves."  
  
Elrond presented each woman with a beautiful Elven sword. The polished silver of the weapons gleamed with a deadly glow in the light of the rising sun. The cousins admired the swords; Arwen was adept at using swords and daggers, and Lostiathwen had been trained in archery and throwing knives. Neither had ever owned such a formidable weapon.  
  
Elrond put a rough hand on each of their shoulders. His eyes were closed, reflecting his inner worry and fear. "Use them wisely, with a steady hand," he finally advised. "I wish there were time to train you both in using them, but I trust your skill and judgement."  
  
The Elves walked out to the stables together. Arwen's and Lostiathwen's twin white mares, Snow Lilly and Frost, waited patiently outside, munching grass. Elrond watched his daughter and niece mount their horses, the deep sadness of thousands of years showing in his eyes. Lostiathwen could practically read his thoughts-if he'd convinced Isildur to destroy the Ring so many years ago, his loved ones would not have to leave home. The ring would only be a memory, and Galadriel's Nenya would be powerless. Elrond fingered his own ring of power and sighed audibly.  
  
"Go safely," he said firmly, "and be careful. You two are the youngest of the high Elves who remain on Middle-earth, but mostly importantly, you are my daughters." Lostiathwen started at his use of the term "daugher", but Elrond's met hers as well as Arwen's. "Naamarie."  
  
* * * The cousins rode along in silence for awhile, until Arwen spoke. "I know what's been troubling you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lostiathwen's visions of Legolas seemed too personal for Arwen to possibly suspect.  
  
Arwen smiled. "About your wood elf, Legolas. I, too, have had a dream." 


End file.
